Global Warming Part One: Transition
by Gillen1962
Summary: Carly has an encounter in New Jersey: Bada-Bing. Fatima meets Skye and Lila Rae. Alexandria has plans for Hajar. Don has plans for Kristina. Grant has plans for Jennifer and Brooke. Maxie makes plans for Happy Valley and includes a certain young CEO And an old friend of the Q's is back as Jimmy Lee Holt enters the stage


_Global Warming Part One: Transition_

Carly Corinthos stepped out of her Uber and looked around. She was in Patterson New Jersey on the latest leg of her quest to find information on Rovena Krasinqi the Albanian Girl from the Bronx who had seduced Jason away from Sam.

Her trek had taken her from the Bronx to Queens and now out to here, in front of what seemed to be a butcher shop with some small tables in front. A giant plastic Pig sat on the roof of the place and two men sat at a small table out front. One was in a red track suit and had a stock of gray hair. He seemed oblivious to the Fall chill which had forced Carly to tighten her coat around herself. The other was in a wheelchair, he was covered in a blanket and had a wool cap pulled over his ears.

The man in the track suit stood up and smiled. "Yeah, it is you. I wasn't sure from the picture. I'm Paul, and your Sonny's girl, right?"

"I still think we may be able to extract the same component from the White Flower of the Franklin Tree as the Yellow" Said Soumia Al-Fayheed.

Her Chemist Team Mate Hagar Garshallah had just informed Lucky Spencer and Anna Devane that the ice princess formula that they had all worked so long and hard on obtaining could not be recreated because the tree that was needed to produce one of the chemical components had gone extinct in 1989.

"And as I said little Mia, you are not a Chemist" Snapped Hajar.

Anna shook her head. "Okay enough. Let's everyone take a break. Put this out of our mind for a second. We still have other fish to fry."

"For sure." Said Lucky. "I just came from the Quartermaine Mansion, it seems that our friend Fatima Quartermaine, Alexandria's daughter, is really Sage Alcazar."

"What?" Said Soumia.

"She fainted, her niqab came off and Dillon, Ned and Monica recognized her as Sage."

"Do they have anything other than visual?" Asked Anna

"Skye is supposed to arrive with her daughter Lila Rae today, she would be Sage's only living relative to check DNA against." Said Lucky

"Who is Sage?" Asked Soumia.

Frisco Jones sat behind his desk at WSB headquarters in San Francisco. He looked across to the large picture window and its view of the Trans America building and was glad that he had, WSB HQ moved from Washington DC to here. He liked the name of the city of course, and he had to admit that he was considering changing the name of the World Security Bureau to the World Security Federation, because eventually the Federation will be HQ'd in San Francisco anyway. His laptop buzzed and he hit the on button to speak to the person on the other side.

"So, you have made up your mind?" He asked

"Yes" the unseen man on the other side said. "I will agree to go to Steinmauer, in exchange for a pardon."

Frisco nodded "Good." He clicked off the connection and sat back. That was one. He would need more than that if he was going to get to the bottom of the corruption at Steinmauer.

In a small diner in Potsdam New York Billy Murray the Captain of Quantrill's raiders sat waiting patiently. The diner was closed. He sat alone.

The door opened and Prescott Floyd came in. Billy smiled. "So, I heard you were out maneuvered?"

"I still control the editorial page."

"But you no longer control August. And Jax was not supposed to be on our radar yet. Now we have him and Barnes and Cain."

"I can still handle this." Floyd snapped.

"You had better" Said Charlie Holt as he entered the room "I have no intention of losing this election because you could not hold up your end of the bargain"

"I will hold up my end damnit" Floyd responded.

The three sat at separate tables silently.

Grant Putman walked slowly toward the living room of the Malktooh embassy. He heard as he approached Alexandria speaking with Fatima.

"I am sorry dear; I just do not think it is a good idea for you to associate with those people any longer."

"But mother, The Quartermaine's are family, and Soumia, Nisida and Rovena are my friends."

"Some family. They upset you greatly the other night." Alexandria snapped.

"My fainting was not Dillon's fault and Dr. Monica treated me very kindly as did Olivia and Ned, please mother. I will not go back to the Mansion if you do not want me to, but can I at least go to Kelly's and see Rovena and maybe Soumia?"

Alexandria Quartermaine was not a woman accustomed to not getting her own way. And she had to smile that she had apparently passed part of that trait on to Fatima.

She thought for aa long moment. If she denied her, she would simply sneak out or attempt to sneak out and short of keeping her under armed guard as a prisoner not a daughter there was little that Alexandria could do to prevent that.

"Very well, perhaps you can go to Kelly's. not the mansion, but only if you are willing to do me a favor?"

"Of course, Mother" Fatima said smiling. "I would love to help you. You never let me help you."

Alexandria smiled at her daughter, was she this Sage Alcazar as the Quartermaine's claimed? Alexandria had no idea. Helena had given her to Alexandria and whatever plans Helena had made for the girl had died with her old mentor. The only person who may have a clue was Liesel Orberct.

"You know Mother's old friend Dr. Orberct?"

Fatima nodded. "Yes of course."

"Well I have been trying to reach her for several days, phone messages, texts, even on that awful social media stuff, but I just cannot seem to get a hold of her. I thought about sending one of the men to her home, but she lives on Spoon Island with her niece, so it is not easy to get there. "

"Oh, I do hope she is all right." Fatima said.

"I do as well, you know that Jennifer and Ms. Bentley also had to leave, and I hope they are safe as well, but I do need to speak with Liesel. Do you think you could ask your friends at Kelly's if they have seen her and if she is all right?'

"Yes, of course, yes." Fatima said she stepped forward and kissed her Mother's cheek then exited the room.

Alexandria waited a moment then said. "You may as well come in now Putman, there is nothing left to overhear."

Grant Putman entered the room. "Should I follow her?'

"No" Alexandria said. "You should report on Brooke Bentley and Jennifer Hutchinson."

"Currently they are at Dr. Al-Fayheed's lab, they stayed last night at the old mayor's mansion. Our man in City Hall says that they are going to be there for a few more nights."

And do our intrepid do-gooders have the formula?"

"I think that is likely." Putnam responded.

"But you are not sure?" Alexandria said.

"No."

She mused for a moment. "it is time to get Hutchinson and Bentley back in line."

"I could grab them at the Mayor's Mansion" Said Putman confidently.

"No" Alexandria said. "You could not. Arrogance will be your downfall Putman."

He sulked "So then?"

"Then we do this the easy way. Go to New York."

"Why?"

"Because it is easier for you to pose as a Doctor and get to Jefferson Hutchinson, then for you to kidnap two women from the mayor's mansion. Once you have 'Hutch' the women will fall in line."

"I like that idea." Grant said.

"I will inform you when what you like is of concern to me Putman." Alexandria said flatly. "Now get ready to go."

She paused for a moment then as Grant turned to leave, she said. "Is Dunbar here?"

"Yes."

"Get him before you leave."

Maxie Jones looked across the dining room table at Peter August and sighed. He was on his phone again. She may as well be having lunch alone.

"Peter, did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes of course, Happy Valley, photos, looking around, do I want to go with you." He said while still texting.

"I've been told there is no phone service the whole Valley is a dead zone." Maxie commented.

"Is it?" Peter said. He picked up his head. "Maxie I am sorry that I am distracted this sale is taking more of my time then it should. And now I have obligations to Aurora's Streaming service as well."

Maxie smiled. "I understand"

But she didn't.

"Sam and Connor are leaving tomorrow morning." Maxie said. "I'm going with them, are you coming along."

"Sam and who?"

"Connor Olivera, Annie Donnelly's brother."

"Annie has a brother? She never mentioned him."

"I didn't get the impression the two of you did a lot of talking" Snapped Maxie.

Peter grunted.

"Are you coming with me?" Maxie repeated.

"I'm sorry Maxie I just do not see how I can." Peter said once more distracted by his phone.

"Fine." Maxie got up "I'm going to get more coffee, want some?"

Peter grunted again as Maxie walked into the kitchen. She took out her phone and sent a text. "Going with Sam and Connor to Happy Valley tomorrow, camping overnight, want to tag a long?"

She should have felt guilty.

She looked at Peter typing away on his phone, smiling more than he had smiled at her for weeks and she pushed the guilt aside.

Curtis Ashford laid a file on Ned Quartermaine's desk and looked at him and Michael Quartermaine the CEO of ELQ.

Ned picked up the folder and opened it read a little then pointed to something to show Michael.

"So, Murray-Walker is basically squeezing us out of the middle of the state?" Michael said

Curtis shook his head "Exactly, it is as if they have conceded the NYC area and the big two here in Western New York and instead have invested heavily in the middle part of the state."

"And they are funding the New Wave party and Charlie Holt." Ned said.

"Yes, and since they are the ones creating jobs in the vast middle they have a built in audience."

Ned shook his head. "The Central part of the state has been in trouble for a long time, now with the decline in prison population and the current Governor closing prisons, things there are getting worse."

Michael nodded. "ELQ went far to heavily into cargo and shipping and pharmaceutical, we forgot our argi-business development and they swooped in."

"We can't blame ourselves Michael, unless you are Disney, no company can be all things to all people." Ned said.

"I know that Ned." Said Michael "But if Judge Ward loses this election because of ELQ."

"He won't lose because of ELQ" said Curtis. "If he loses it will be because a dark underbelly of this state has been exposed."

Ned nodded. "I hate that you are right."

"It's economics, these people feel disenfranchised and so they lash out and blame an easy target." Michael said. "I wonder if we can team with Jax and the trucking company he owns and do something in the mid part of the state"

"Boss, you are kidding yourself if you think that this is economics" said Curtis. "Those two security guards who pushed around TJ the other day had good high paying jobs; they were not hurting economically"

"But they have been told they are" Said Ned. "By men like Charlie Holt."

A thin elegant looking woman appeared at the doorway of Ned's office, a pre-teen girl stood by her side. "Is Charlie Holt any relation to the infamous Jimmy Lee?" She asked.

Ned smiled broadly and got up going to the woman and hugging her tightly. "Skye"

"His son" said Curtis answering the question automatically.

Michael hugged his cousin and looked at her daughter. "Lila, man you have grown."

The girl smiled. "Michael, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. And you know Ned?'

Lila Rae nodded shyly. "Yes"

Skye Shook Curtis's hand as the two introduced each other than Ned asked. "Did you come here before going to the mansion?"

"Yes" Skye replied. "Monica sounded so distraught I thought it best to stop here first and find out what is going on. Is this girl claiming to be Sage?"

"Just the opposite" Said Michael

Ned nodded. "She does not even know she is Sage, but Skye, I swear to you she is."

Michael's phone buzzed and he read the message. He smiled and typed back "That sounds like fun. What time are we leaving?"

He waited a moment, smiled again then looked up and saw the big grin on his older cousins faces.

"That was a woman." Skye said leaning her arm on Ned.

"Yep."

Michael blushed. "I have to go meet somebody. And I need to think about this mid-state stuff." He said trying to sound like a CEO. "Ned, why don't you meet with Jax, you guys go way back. I…I have to admit that sometimes I think he goes along because he was my stepfather. I want him in on this because he thinks it is a good idea."

Skye smiled. "Can I help? I'd like to see Jax anyway."

Michael nodded. "Are you in town for long?'

"If that girl is Sage, then no matter how bad things went I owe it to Lorenzo to stay."

Lila Rae who had been playing on her phone picked up her head. "Really stay in one spot. How novel."

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes

Nurse Amy Driscoll had become addicted to the Feta Cheeseburgers at Kelly's. She sat eating one slowly in order to taste every bite. She also engaged in one of her favorite pastime people watching, as the sun slowly set on this long day, she watched Sonny Corinthos and Sly Eckhart at one of the outdoor tables speaking with their heads together as Sly unrolled blue prints.

She had watched her boss Elizabeth and her two younger sons leave with Elizabeth's Uncle Tom Hardy. She watched Elizabeth's oldest son spend most of the day sitting at the counter and flirting with the waitress Nisida.

She had seen Detective Valerie Spencer come in place a large order, collect the food and leave.

She took a bite of her burger and lifted her head. Sonny was gone and Sly was coming in. She had met him at the Halloween Party, he was cute.

He passed her and headed towards the men's room. She mumbled a "Hello" as he passed.

At the counter Nisida said to Cameron. "Isn't Mr. Eckhart your Uncle or something?"

Cam shrugged. "Half this town is my uncle or something, I think only Lucas Jones and Michael Quartermaine have more relatives. Why?"

"That Nurse over there, the one making love to her burger, she likes him"

Cameron turned around saw Amy made eye contact and nodded a hello.

"Amy Driscoll?" He said. "How do you know."

Nisida shook her head. She liked Cameron, she really liked Cameron, but he was naive in so many ways.

"Girls know."

Sly came out of the rest room and headed for the door. Nisida yelled "Mister Eckhart can I interest you in a piece of blueberry tart? Nini just made it. We are thinking of adding it to the menu."

Sly stopped. "Hmmm I am a sucker for blueberries."

"It's on me." Said Nisida. Then she said to Amy "Ms. Driscoll, can you be our other tester?"

"Sure" said Amy.

Nisida grabbed two pieces of the tart. Sly was kind of standing looking for a place to sit. Nisida put both pieces on Amy's table and smiled. "Here you go."

Back at the counter Cameron looked at her and said. "Wow, you are ruthless."

Don Murry walked into the diner in Potsdam.

"Hello brother" Said Billy shaking his hand.

"Hi" He said as he nodded to Charlie Holt and Prescott Floyd.

Holt smiled. "So how is the man who drew the easy job."

Don shook his head. "If you think keeping tabs on the Spencers and Corinthos is easy, you are nuts"

"And how is that going little brother?"

"I have my second date with Kristina Corinthos tonight."

"I thought she pitched for the softball team?" Said Holt.

"What?" said Don

Billy laughed. "He means isn't she a lesbian?"

"Bi" said Don. "and once she is in my bed tonight that will be over."

"So sure, you will bed her?" Holt said.

"Her self-esteem is so low she'd sleep with a cockroach if he told her she was cute."

The men laughed. Don turned and asked his brother "And how are you doing?'

Billy shrugged. "Between Uncle Carl and the bikers Webber is in too deep to ever leave and Morgan rode with us today."

"I would not trust that." Commented Floyd. "Morgan is extremely resourceful"

From the back of the diner Carl Murray entered. "My understanding is that many of them are resourceful, that is why we must be careful. We cannot afford to have anything interfere with Charlie's election."

The room turned to give the older man their attention. He shook his head sadly. "The game here is much higher than Port Charles, do not be distracted, the new wave is running candidates across the country, this is just a piece in the machine."

"We control the media and one of the hospitals" said Floyd.

Carl smirked. "No, we control a page of the media, you screwed up and lost the rest. But I have an idea for that. I am sending my niece to Aurora media; she has a resume in news production. I understand that Good Morning Port Charles is still using Hayden Barnes to produce, she has no experience, my niece will take over and by the time the election rolls around we will have changed the editorial voice of the news without them even knowing it"

"Just that simple" Said Floyd mockingly

"Yes, Mister Former Mayor, just that simple" snapped Carl

"That is what I like about you Uncle, you have an idea for everything" said Billy laughing.

"It wasn't his idea"

The room turned to the front of the diner as a man using a walker entered. "It was mine. All of this was my idea. Mine and your grandfather's."

Charlie Holt got up and went and took the man by the arm helping him to a chair. "Easy Dad."

The older man looked up and nodded at Prescott Floyd and said. "I do not believe that we have met Sir."

Floyd got up and held out his hand. "No but I have heard of you Mr. Holt."

"Call me Jimmy Lee."

Carly looked at the man in the track suit with confusion as she said. "Yes, I am married to Sonny Corinthos, how do you know that?"

Paul pulled out a chair and said. "Sit, yaw wanna a coffee or something?"

"I'm good. Look I heard a girl named Rovena Krasniqi use to work here, if you know who I am and who my husband is you know that you should not play games with us."

Paul laughed "Why?'

"Sonny has connections" Carly said as she sat down.

"Yeah, no he doesn't. "The man answered. "Look the reason that Arbor over at Mezzo sent you here is because you are going to need to go back up there to the north and forget about stirring up trouble for this Rovena girl"

"What? Do you know her?" Carly asked.

"Never met her. But she did my boss a solid by eliminating Shehu, so she gets a free pass, you will leave her alone."

It was Carly's turn to laugh. "So, you never met her, but because she accidentally killed some two-bit crime boss you are willing to go up against Sonny Corinthos."

Paul sat back in his chair. He looked at his friend in the wheelchair, who looked blankly out across the street. "See this Sil? What we heard all these years is true, this lady is delusional."

"Excuse me?" Snapped Carly beginning to get up.

"Sit down, don't make this hard lady." Paul said. He got up and moved behind his friends wheelchair. "Sit here, don't move. It's getting a little chilly for Sil, I'm going to move him inside. I'll bring you a coffee on my way back."

As he entered the shop wheeling his friend another man came out and sat across from Carly. "I'm Patsy, nice to meet ya."

"Yeah" Carly answered.

The man sat across from her for a moment till Paul came back out. Then went back inside.

"So, are you ready to hear some things you may not like to hear"

"Look I have no idea who you are but, I'm here for information on this girl and I intend to get it." Snapped Carly.

Paul leaned across the table and whispered. "Shut the hell up. You talk to build your confidence. I used to do that, I learned to not. Now you learn."

Carly pulled back.

"Like I said. We don't know this girl, we never met her, but life in Jersey and New York is easier without Shehu, calmer more rational. You know what calmer means in the business Carly?"

"Of course, I do I have been part of this thing for a while."

"On the fringes" Paul said.

"Sonny is a major player you know that."

"Sonny is a half Rican-Greek who ran a small but profitable business in the frozen north of the state that no one cares about."

Carly snapped. "Sonny and Jason have a reputation "

"Yes" Said Paul. "And not a good one. They have a reputation for attracting attention and making a lot of noise. No one likes noise. "

Carly stood up "I am going to tell Sonny about this and when he regains his power"

Paul cut her off. "Sonny will never regain power. He may make his little moves with the Russians and maybe make some small chump change with his construction company, but we are moving a family in the area soon and Sonny will need to pay tribute."

"You expect Sonny Corinthos a made man to pay tribute."

"Sonny is not a made man Lady, he can never be one. He is not Italian so he cannot be a made man. That is how it works, he was at best an associate, but if you keep coming down here and stirring up a hornet's nest, he won't even be that."

"Look"

Paul had had enough. "No Carly you look, I understand you ran wild up there in the woods for years, but that is over, Sonny is a minor player, like Jerome and Smith before him, you know why Sonny never went back to Bensonhurst? Because he would have been eaten alive. Now Patsy is going to drive you to the airport. Get your behind on the next plane back to Port Charles and do not come down here looking for trouble again."

Alistair Dunbar was tired of working for Alexandria Quartermaine. He has been tired since his nephew Sinclair had been killed in Malkooth. It was not that he blamed Alexandria for Sinclair's death, the boy had been foolish, but he thought that she had been unsympathetic to his grief. Grief was important to Alistair.

Still she paid exceedingly well and so he entered the living room head slightly bowed and said. "You asked to see me Ambassador?"

"I need to know if Dr. Al-Fayheed and her team have recreated the Ice Princess formula or not."

"And I can help with this in what manner?"

Alexandria glared at Dunbar he was becoming increasingly snippy. "I assume you have other nephews?"

"Yes, we are a large family."

"Is one of them presentable?"

Alistair was puzzled and stood for a moment thinking of what she could mean.

"Handsome you idiot" Alexandria snapped.

Alastair nodded "Yes, Harry, a regular handsome Harry."

Alexandria nodded and pointed to a folder on the coffee table. "The chemist who the WSB has working with Al-Fayheed on this is Hajar Garshallah, unlike Al-Fayheed she comes from a wealthy family, she is urbane, witty, elegant." Alexandria paused and Alistair stepped in and said.

"To the Manor Born."

"Exactly, have your nephew meet her, seduce her, bed her, impregnate her for all I care, but by the end of the week, I want to know everything she does about the Ice Princess formula."

"A week?"

"Less if he can manage" Alexandria said waving her hand and dismissing Alistair.

A week he thought as he stepped from the room and sighed.

Fatima entered Kelly's carefully, she was still unsteady and unsure about what had happened the other night at the Quartermaine's. She had fainted that she knew, something in the kitchen had some how upset her and she had passed out.

The Qs had been wonderful, they even called that nice Doctor in to check her, though she could not figure out why Dr Quartermaine had not examined her.

But somehow, something there had upset Mother, and she was not sure at all what it was. She looked around Kelly's hoping to find either Rovena or Soumia but neither seemed to be here. She spotted Nisida behind the counter talking to her Boy Friend Cameron. The girl was younger than Fatima but friendly and right now she needed to speak to someone friendly.

She walked up to the counter as Cameron and Nisida said "Hello."

Nisida stepped back and smiled. "We switched to a hijab?"

Fatima blinked. She had not even realized till this moment that she had left the house without the Niqab, and only the Hijab, in the style that Soumia wore, on. She felt a fool. She could not just run out. Nor could she simply admit that she had forgotten. What had she been thinking, where was her head?

She shook herself back to reality smiled and said. "Yes. I have been praying on it"

She hated lying that she had prayed. And hoped that Allah would forgive her for the misstatement

She could see both Cameron and Nisida trying to figure out what the appropriate thing to say was and she felt that she should give them some way of saving face. "And of course, it makes it far easier to drink the malted milk shake I am about to order."

Nisida laughed. "This is true, Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate of course" She said laughing.

As Nisida turned to fix the milk shake the door of Kelly's opened and Ned, Skye and Lila Rae walked in. "Wow, remodeled" said Skye

"And renewed, Kelly's is the place to be again thanks to the new management."

"Oh?"

"An Albanian Father and daughter from the Bronx, the menu is now New York City Greek Diner"

"Nice. "Said Lila Rae sitting at a table and taking a menu "I need a Gyro so bad."

"Well they are awesome here" Said Ned. "The girl is Jason's new girlfriend; in fact he took one of the rooms upstairs."

Skye raised an eyebrow "So he and Sam?"

"Done" said Ned "Even better so are he and Sonny more or less."

"So much has changed." Skye said.

Ned nodded as Nisida came over and said. "Hello Mr. Quartermaine, how can I help you?"

"I want a gyro and a Greek salad" said Lila Rae

Ned laughed and said. "Nisida, this is my cousin Skye and her daughter Lila Rae"

"Nice to meet you?" Nisida said.

"Nisida is Lucky Spencer and his fiancé Soumia's ward."

"Lucky is back in town as well?" Skye said.

"Everyone is coming home."

Ned glanced up at the counter and placed his hand over Skye's "Up at the counter is Elizabeth Webber's oldest boy Cameron all grown up."

Lila Rae looked over before her mother did and said. "Well hot damn."

Nisida smiled. "Yeah I know right?"

Skye blinked looked at Fatima and then back at Lila Rae, the resemblance was unmistakable. Ned nodded and said. " And the young lady is another long lost cousin of ours." He called out. "Fatima, come over here for a second if you would, I'd like you to meet your cousins Skye and Lila Rae"

Fatima hesitated, mother had said not to go to the Quartermaine Mansion, but she had said nothing about speaking to the Qs, and Ned and his wife Olivia had been oh so kind the other day. She got up and went over to the table as Nisida went into the kitchen to fix Lila's food and get Skye and Ned some coffee.

She held out her hand to Skye as Ned got up and pulled a chair out for her. "I'm Fatima"

"Skye Quartermaine" said Skye. Ned raised an eyebrow noting that Skye was no longer using Alcazar. "So, you are? Tracy's daughter? Another kid of my Father's Alan?"

Fatima laughed. "No, my mother is Alexandria Quartermaine, she is Hubert's Daughter, Edward's niece."

"Ahh, Alan's cousin." Skye said. "Very nice."

"I am adopted" Fatima said not sure why she felt the need to add that.

"So am I" said Skye "All the best Quartermaine's are" she said with a wink.

Ned sat back and smiled. He was sure that Fatima was Sage, but she was also a Quartermaine and it was nice that there were Quartermaine's back in town: Himself, Olivia, Monica, Michael, Jason, Danny, Jake, Drew, Scout, Skye, Lila Rae, Dillon, even this girl and Alexandria. Edward, he thought would be pleased. He wondered if it was time for, he and Michael to sit down with Drew and see how he felt about adding the 'Quarter to the Cain"

"Hey Fatima, your Malt is ready" Shouted Nisida. "Want me to bring it over there?"

"I'll get it you are busy" Said Fatima getting up.

"Sure" said Skye. "But please if you are not busy come and sit with us, there is so much family news I have to catch up on, and It will be nice to have another Q newbie with me while Ned catches me up."

Fatima nodded and got up

Skye leaned her head into Ned. Oh my God"

Ned nodded. "Yes."

"There is not a doubt in my mind that she is Sage" Skye said.

"Well as soon as we are done here, we can head to GH, Tom will get a swab from Lila and we will be able to prove it."

"I can see why Monica is upset." Said Skye. "It is all too much to comprehend. "

Fatima came back with her malt and sat down as Skye said. "So, explain to me this Jason has a twin thing."

Maxie Jones checked her backpack and smiled. She had never thought of herself as a camping girl, but she was looking forward to this. She and Sam McCall had been friends for a long time, but they had so rarely had any time to spend together and had never gone on any kind of trip.

She was sure that Happy Valley was going to turn out to be the perfect place for the photo shot for Deception. She had texted Carly her ideas. Carly had not texted back. Maxie should have been annoyed Carly was not a great business partner at all, clearly all these years that she had owned the Metro Court, Olivia had done the day to day work, on the other hand the less that Carly interfered the more the fashion line and the modeling agency bore Maxie's mark.

She missed Crimson sometimes but all she was there was a glorified administrative assistant to Nina, at Deception she was actually designing clothes and working to promote her own line.

As checked the diaper bag and small over night bag that she would bring over to Mac and her mother's, along of course with Baby James. Not that she needed to send him over with anything. Mac being Mac had a full house full of stuff for his grandson.

Life she thought was pretty good. Except of course for the increasing distance of Peter. He was now perpetually lost in his phone. As if he had become addicted to it. He was constantly texting, always about business she thought.

She had considered if he was cheating on her, but she dismissed that thought. She did not think there was another woman, but there was not a question in her mind that things were not good. And she was not sure how she felt about that.

She loved Peter, she thought she did. But she did not feel for him how she had felt for Nathan or even Spinelli, instead she was simply comfortable with him and she was not sure that comfortable was enough.

Her phone buzzed. She read the text from Michael. "I brought a tent. What else do I need to buy? I've never been camping."

She texted back. "An extension cord for my blow dryer."

"What?"

Maxie laughed out loud.

Carly Corinthos sat at the terminal at Liberty-Newark International Airport fuming. She had been unceremoniously deposited by the man Patsy here at the airport. He had given her a bag of cannoli and sent her into the terminal reminding her that Paul had told her to mind her own business.

Now as she waited for her flight back to Port Charles to be called she was determined to not only inform Jason of the people who were watching his so called girl friends back, and warn Sonny of the disrespect she and he had been shown but to find some way once and for all to rid herself of Rovena Krasniqi.

As her flight and boarding number were called. She barely registered the tall, thin dark-haired man who handed in his ticket immediately behind her and followed her onto the plane.

Amy Driscoll took a deep breath of the sea air off the lake as she walked slowly back to the late shift at General Hospital; This had been a wonderful afternoon. The food had been awesome, the tart perfect and she had been able to share it with Sly Eckhart, who took her phone number and said he would call her.

He said he would call her. She smiled.

"Excuse me" She heard behind her. She turned and said, "Oh Hey how are you?"

"Would you like to dance?"


End file.
